The Perfect Year
by HC247
Summary: Sometimes it's not what you're doing, but who you're with. Fiyerba fluffle. Happy New Year!


**Dedicated to the lovely ladies of the BAS. Happy New Year!**

* * *

This was, she realized, more than she ever deserved. This simple life in a simple house in a simple town. It was all she had, yet she decided she wouldn't have it any other way. She even had something that she never thought she would. It was something that many people take for granted or sometimes never have the privilege of finding. This fact made her all the more grateful that she of all people found it. She had the love of a wonderful man. Someone who loved her in spite of everything. Where she saw only her flaws, he saw beauty. Where she saw pain, he made that pain bearable. Most of all, where she saw no worth in herself, he saw a precious jewel.

This was how Fiyero found her as he entered the living room of their small house, completely lost in her thoughts and staring blankly into the crackling flames. He smiled slightly to himself, wondering what could possibly be going on inside that head of hers. Instead, he stepped further into the room and simply said, "Fae?"

Startled out of her reverie, she met his inquiring gaze with a smile and motioned for him to join her on the floor. He did, balancing two steaming cups of in his hands with impressive skill. Passing her one, he offered, "I thought you might like some."

Elphaba accepted the cup, taking a sip, then smiling up at him. "Hot cider? Fiyero, you remembered my favourite drink?" She kissed him. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

He shrugged, placing his own cup aside and retrieving a blanket that sat up on the chair. "We've always drank it while ringing in the new year at home. I thought it might taste good now too." He wrapped the blanket around them, drawing the green girl against his side.

They stared silently into the roaring fire for a few moments, sipping their cider and contemplating what lay ahead. "I can't believe tomorrow is a new year," Elphaba fianlly said. "It seems like just yesterday we were fleeing for our lives."

"It hasn't been that long," Fiyero remarked, "Only about six months."

She shrugged. "Still..." her voice trailed off for a moment, then she chuckled. "I remember the last New Year's Eve I spent with Glinda. I had gone home with her over the winter holiday. She insisted on staying up until midnight and doing nothing but coming up with ridiculous resolutions. I always knew she would never keep half of them, although I suppose her intentions were good."

Fiyero heard the regret in her voice. He knew she missed her best friend more than she would ever admit and, as much as he wished he could, he knew that nothing could be done to fix that. Yet his heart ached for her. Instead he asked, "Did you make any that night?"

She shook her head. "No. I never saw the point. I'm was happy with the way I was living my life. Why would I have changed it?"

The Prince shrugged. "You have a point." He hesitated, then said, "When I was younger, my parents would only hope that I would make resolutions and stick to them. Of course I never did."

She smiled at this. "What were New Year's Eve's like for you?"

He shook his head. "My parents went all out. They held a huge ball every years. People from nearly every part of Oz would come just for the party. When I was younger, I would watch the celebrations from the stairs. I was never allowed to be part of it until I was about fourteen. As you can probably guess, at that age I was more interested in finding a girl to kiss at midnight over anything." He chuckled running a hand through his hair. "Of course, last year I was at the Wizard's Ball."

Her tone was quiet. "With Glinda."

He sighed. "With Glinda, yes. It was the event of the year, that's for sure. And you know, Glinda; she was bound and determined to be the belle of the ball and naturally, I was expected to be right at her side."

She turned her face to look at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

He shrugged again. "It was a fine party, if that's what you mean. But if you want an honest answer, no." He raised a hand to gently stroke her face. "My thoughts were elsewhere."

"And now?"

His hand stilled on her cheek, eyes questioning. "What about now?"

The green girl hesitated before asking, "Do you still wish you could be there. It's sounds perfect for you."

Fiyero closed his eyes for a moment, an action that Elphaba mistook for regret. _I knew it._

Instead of frustration at her constant doubting, however, there was only patience in his gaze as he opened his eyes and looked straight at her. "I'm where I meant to be." he said simply. Drawing her into his arms, he rested her head on his chest as he elaborated, "I don't need a crowded ballroom or fancy parties to ring in the New Year, Fae. I'm in a warm house with the person I love the most wrapped tightly in my arms. If I'm with you, then this year is already perfect."

He kissed her then, leaving no room for argument. Somewhere in the distance, the mantle clock chimed twelve, welcoming the new year and a new start. Fiyero winked and kissed her again, leaving Elphaba with no choice but to agree to his assessment of the coming year. They were safe and they were together.

Perfect indeed.


End file.
